I Think I Like You
by livelaughloveswim4ever
Summary: Different fluff with each couple, read inside for more. All couples included, TL, TK, PK, PA, CA, CL, DL, DK, HS, HA.
1. Introduction

THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION!

Hi guys it's livelaughloveswim4ever and I have a new story! Each chapter will have a different couple finding their feelings for each other! The chapter order is:

Chapter 1: Tommy and Lil

Chapter 2: Tommy and Kimi

Chapter 3: Phil and Kimi

Chapter 4: Phil and Angelica

Chapter 5: Chuckie and Angelica

Chapter 6: Chuckie and Lil

Chapter 7: Dil and Lil

Chapter 8: Dil and Kimi

Chapter 9: Harold and Susie

Chapter 10: Harold and Angelica

I am experimenting with each couple! I do not think that Phil and Angelica will end up together! Anyways, skip to the couples you ship, such as if you ship Tommy and Kimi, you can skip the T/L chapter! Go on everyone, enjoy the story.


	2. Tommy and Lil

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rugrats/AGU.

LIL'S POV

I heard the doorbell ring, so I ran to get it. I was home alone so I would like the company. When I opened the door no one was there. I looked down to see a box of chocolates and a note addressed Lil. I looked out to see if anyone was there. Nope. But right now it's May, why am I getting a Valentine?! I took my gift inside and I opened the card. It said:

_Dear Lil,_

_ It's not close to Valentine's Day, but I need to tell you something. I really like you. I'm writing to you because I can't get the courage to tell you this in person. _

_I think that you are the most beautiful person on the inside and outside. Every time that you walk by me my heart skips a beat. I would really like to talk to you, but we live next door, so the door's always open. _

_Love, Tommy_

Holy crap. Tommy Pickles has a crush on me! I've always liked him, ever since that dance in fifth grade! I was going over to talk to him. Why wouldn't I?

TOMMY'S POV

I finally got the guts to give Lil that letter I wrote to her. I also bought a box of chocolates to go with it. I was texting my friend Chuckie about the whole thing. He and Phil were trying to convince me to do it, because they knew I've had a crush on her since fifth grade.

Chuckie: nice man, glad u did it.

me: yup, me too

Chuckie: hey, I gtg. Kimi's teaching me how to ice skate so I can join hockey.

me: nice.

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Lil was there. My heart pounded as I hoped that she was here to tell me that she'd be my girlfriend, not to reject me. "Hi Tommy," Lil said. "Hi Lil, come in," I said. We sat down on the couch and stared into each others' eyes. Lil finally said, "I got your letter." "Oh, you did?" I asked. "Yep," she said. "So, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked again. "I'd love to," Lil said smiling. I leaned in an our lips touched. Sparks flew, no not even, FIREWORKS! Once we pulled apart, I asked, "Are you free tonight? I think it would be good for our first date." "Of course! But what time?" she asked. "There's a movie in the park at 7:00, I'll pick you up," I said. "Sounds good," Lil said with a smile. We kissed again and she got up to leave. It was 5:30, an hour and a half until I could see her again.

LIL'S POV

I still can't believe it. Tommy is my boyfriend. I texted my best friend, Kimi, about this. She said that she wished us luck in the relationship. It seemed like quite a while until the doorbell rang again. I went to get it and Tommy was standing there. "You look great," he said. "Thanks, you too," I said while blushing. He held my hand as we walked and talked to the park.

We ordered a popcorn to share and we sat down in the grass. I put my hand down and Tommy put his on top and I smiled at him. It was the perfect night, romantic, too because you could actually see the stars. After the movie, Tommy walked me home.

This was the perfect night. I knew there would be more nights like this.

A/N: Chapter one! Tommy and Kimi are next.


	3. Tommy and Kimi

Kimi's POV

I was thinking about my crush, Tommy, and doodling in my notebook. Those were two things I had been doing a lot of lately. I love to doodle. I looked down at my doodle to see that I had drawn a boy who looked like Tommy. I stared at the drawing and wished that Tommy had feelings for me. Maybe he does. I NEED TO KNOW. So I headed out the door and walked a few blocks to Tommy's house.

I stood outside and rang the doorbell. Tommy opened the door and gave me his sweet smile. It made me go weak in the knees. I greeted him and he invited me in. I was too busy looking at Tommy that I didn't see a shoe in front of me. I tripped over it and Tommy caught me before I hit the ground. "Thanks," I said. "You're welcome," he said. I pulled him onto the couch and kissed him. He seemed pleasantly surprised. "Did you like that?" I asked. "Kimi, I've liked you since I found out how you wrote TP+KF on the wall that one year. I liked it and I want more!" Tommy said. I smiled and kissed him again. "It's a nice day out, let's go outside," Tommy suggested. "Sure," I agreed. It was a sunny day, so we lay on the grass and looked at the clouds. "That looks like a heart," I said. "A heart for you and me!" Tommy said smiling. "Aww, you're so sweet," I said blushing. I looked over to see Tommy next to the tree. "Kimi, look at it," he said. I saw TP+KF written in the tree. I smiled really big and then I said, "I think I love you." "Me too," Tommy said. We leaned closer and kissed again. We were interrupted by Dil, who said, "I knew you two liked each other!" "Yeah," I said. "My theory is proven right! I'll go think of some more!" Dil said. He walked into the house. Tommy was doing the cuckoo sign. We both laughed.

Tommy and I were sitting on the couch at my house, laughing, talking, and occasionally kissing. Chuckie was at the arcade with Phil, so I don't think he would see us. When Tommy and I were kissing, Chuckie and Lil (yes LIL, not Phil) walked in the door. They saw us and Lil screamed. "Sorry! I just didn't expect this!" she said. Chuckie was glaring at Tommy. "It's against the rules to mack on your best friend's sister!" he said. "I know that, Chuckie," Tommy said. "WELL THEN WHY WERE YOU DOING IT?!" Chuckie asked furiously. "I-I don't know. I like her, she likes me, we were going out…" Tommy said nervously. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Chuckie yelled. Tommy went off. Lil and I stood in shock. "Why would you do that!?" I asked. "I don't know. I don't know what came over me! He's a player, I don't want you to get hurt," Chuckie said. "NO CHUCKIE, Phil is a player, not Tommy! We don't have a chance now," I said, running to my room. Lil followed me. "I think you need someone to talk to," she said. "I do," I sniffed. "Chuckie is just trying to be a good brother. He is very protective of you. He doesn't want you to be hurt," Lil explained. "Will I ever get Tommy back? After my brother scared him off like that?" I asked. "Let's go see!" Lil said, pulling my arm out the door.

"Hi Tommy," I said when he opened the door. Lil came up from behind and pushed me into Tommy while saying, "GET SOME!" She closed the door behind us. "Tommy, I'm sorry about Chuckie. He doesn't like it when I have feelings for anyone. Remember what happened with Z? Or the whole TP+KF on Halloween last year?" I said. "It's ok. Chuckie just scared me off and…I didn't know what to do!" Tommy said. "Yeah, but it's his job. What if there WAS someone who would hurt me?" I asked. "No one would want to do that, you're perfect," Tommy said sincerely. "That made my day, thank you," I said. "Hey, do you want to see my new movie? It's about a boy who discovers he's an alien!" Tommy said. "Of course I do!" I said. I love Tommy's movies. "Dil's idea," he said. I knew it. I'm glad with the turnout of this!

A/N: Yay, I finally finished TK. I was having trouble thinking about what would happen next. Beaches and This Love should have updates soon. Phil and Kimi are next! That should be posted by tonight.


	4. Phil and Kimi

Phil had a crush on Kimi for, like, forever! He liked a lot about her. Too much to list. As for Hadley, she, too, liked Luke. He seemed to light up her world like nobody else.

Kimi felt lovesick, so she went to Lil, her friend. "Start simple. Tommy and I started when HE asked me out. Phil will ask you out if he wants to," Lil said. "I need him to ask me out. Can you ask Tommy if he knows who Phil likes?" Kimi asked desperately. Lil laughed. She took Kimi's phone and put Tommy's phone number in it. "Thanks," Kimi said. "No problem. Good luck with Phil!" Lil said.

Tommy and Phil were hanging out at Tommy's house. "Phil, I know she likes you," Tommy said. His phone suddenly beeped. "Lil, probably," he said, picking it up. "Kimi?" "What?!" Phil said.

K: hi Tommy, can I ask u a question

T: sure

K: well I REALLY as in REALLY like Phil

T: OMG ya! he's like, in love with u

K: OHMIGOD. TTYL at school!

AT SCHOOL

Kimi and Susie walked down the corridor. "How do I look?" Hadley asked. "You look great!" Susie said. Phil and Chuckie were walking down the corridor, too. "Do I look OK?" Phil asked. "You look fine," Chuckie said.

Phil walked up to Kimi. He smiled, knowing Kimi liked him. He was thinking so much about her that she had to tap him on the back. "Huh? Oh, sorry," Phil said. "It's ok," Kimi said. They smiled at each other and she leaned in… the bell rang right before their lips touched. "Meet me here before lunch," Kimi said. "Ok," Phil said. Today's menu was mushroom casserole, so Phil didn't mind missing it.

LUNCH

Phil and Kimi met outside their lockers. "I'm kind of glad to miss the mushroom casserole," Kimi said. "Yeah me too," Phil agreed. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. Then they wandered back to lunch, only eating some of the food. Phil and Kimi picked up their apples and played twist the apple. Phil got K. Kimi got P.

A FEW WEEKS LATER AFTER GOOD DATING

"We need to talk," Phil said. Kimi was scared. Was he breaking up with her? "Yes Phil?" she said. "I-I.." he began. "You what?" Kimi asked anxiously. "I-I think we should… break up," Phil finished. "What? How? No! I-I... WHY?!" Kimi stammered. "I kind of like Wally now," Luke admitted. "How could you do this to me!?" Kimi cried, running off.

Lil, Susie, and Wally tried to comfort Kimi. "He probably stopped feeling the same way," Susie said gently. "Heck yes he did! He freaking' loves Wally!" Kimi said. "Me?" Wally asked. "Her?" Lil said. "He told me. Go make a move, Wally. Don't wait. He's going for you. Look, he's staring at you!" Kimi said. "I don't want to. I'm still like my old boyfriend, Henry," Wally said. "Rumor is that Henry is dating Annika Keller," Lil said. "WHAT!?" Wally yelled. "It's true," Lil said. Henry Jennings was kissing Annika.

THE NEXT DAY

Kimi was sitting home alone reading a book. She was lovesick again. She wanted Phil. The doorbell rang. "WHO IS IT?" Kimi called. "Phil!" a boy said. Kimi opened the door. "Phil?" she asked. "Yeah, I came by to say I was an idiot. I shouldn't have broken up with you, Kimi, I really like you," Phil said. Kimi knew what she had to do. She leaned in and kissed him. "So, you want to come inside and watch a movie?" she asked. "You know it!" Phil said.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while! This one is kind of choppy, but that's because it's originally written with different characters. I also cut some parts from the original.


	5. Phil and Angelica

Phil and Angelica

ANGELICA'S DREAM

Angelica was in paradise! She was in Hawaii, where hot boys would come to her and serve her smoothies on the beach. And she was with...Phil? Why Phil?

Angelica woke up from her dream. Why was she in paradise with Phil DeVille? She felt weird around Phil at school the next day. And Phil seemed weird around Angelica, too. Then Tommy pulled Angelica aside and said, "Phil likes you." Inside, Angelica was filled with joy. But she couldn't let Tommy see that, so she said, "Ew. Why?" "He thinks you're hot!" Tommy laughed. "Um...tell him I want to talk to him," Angelica said.

Phil did like Angelica, but he didn't know that Angelica knew. So when she pulled him over, Phil wondered why. "Listen, Phil, I know who you like," Angelica said. How did she know? wondered Phil. "It's me, right?" Angelica asked. "Yes," Phil said quietly. "You probably think that I'm the grossest, most immature boy ever," he said. "I did, until today," Angelica said, "Now I wouldn't mind if you were my boyfriend."

A/N: I had no better ideas! This is terrible, but this would NEVER happen. Plus I wrote it on an iPad...it was hard.I know this is so so short, but like i said, I didn't have a better idea.


End file.
